


Sitting, Crying, and Small

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean Winchester, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A run-of-the-mill vampire hunt leads to a very strange afternoon for Dean.





	Sitting, Crying, and Small

**Author's Note:**

> For the De-Aged square of SPN Fluff Bingo, the Babysitter square of Dean and Cas Bingo, and the Babysitter square of Dean and Sam Bingo.

Dean wasn’t really sure what happened. They had split up – he went in the front and Sam and Castiel went in the back. It was just a small vamp nest, two older vamps and two newly turned.

Dean startled the elder vamps in the front room, so Sam and Castiel had it easy with the underdeveloped and reckless baby vamps in the back. Once Dean had decapitated his two, he headed down the hallway to check on the others.

Instead of finding his brother and the angel standing over the bodies ready to start clean-up, though, he found them sitting on the floor next to the bodies. 

Crying.

And altogether too small.

He recognized Sam immediately, the lanky child looking just like he had all those times that John left Dean in charge in a random motel room in the middle of nowhere. Sam’s eyes were big and scared, looking at the vampire bodies with shock and confusion. He was crying, but Dean was sure that the tears were less from sadness and more from disbelief.

The other mini person in the room had dark hair and the biggest blue eyes Dean had ever seen – well, of course they were Castiel’s eyes that he’d seen a million times, but in a child’s face they seemed much larger.

After making sure that the vamps were completely taken care of, Dean kicked the bloody machetes to the side and went for the kids. “Sammy?” Dean asked, wondering if Sam would be able to tell him what happened.

Sam looked up at Dean, eyes wide. “De?”

Dean nodded, holding his hands out for his brother. Sam immediately launched into Dean’s arms, tucking his face into Dean’s shoulder.

So Sam not only _looked_ like a child, but he had the mindset of a child as well. Good to know.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, garnering the other boy’s attention. Castiel saw the comfort that Sam was getting and came over to find some of his own. Dean suddenly found himself attached to two children in a room otherwise covered with vampire guts and blood. He sighed, getting a decent grip on the two boys and standing, each of them tucked against his hips.

Dean huffed at the effort of holding two five-ish years-old boys, but he didn’t expect either of them to let go any time soon with the way they were clinging to him.

He headed outside to the car, the journey taking five times longer than it had on the way in. Even so, Dean finally got the two of them in the back seat of Baby. He crouched in the open doorway and smiled, glad that the tears had stopped.

“Do you two remember what happened?” Dean asked, needing to assess. There was obviously some sort of spellwork at play, but it hadn’t happened until after Sam and Castiel had taken care of the vampires, thank Chuck.

“Dean, what was all that blood from?” Sam asked in lieu of answering, his naivete showing. Of course, at this point in Sam’s childhood he hadn’t ever been on a hunt, but he’d at least seen John covered in filth when he returned. Dean wondered how much of Sam’s memories were truly intact.

Castiel was still just wide eyed, sitting there confused. Dean had a fleeting thought to whether this was a de-aged Castiel, or if it was actually Jimmy (since Castiel hadn’t been in Jimmy’s childhood body). Then he remembered that Castiel had responded to his name inside, so maybe he had reverted to his six-year-old self as well…from thousands of years ago.

Dean’s head hurt. “Don’t worry about it, Sammy.”

He grabbed his phone, dialing Bobby. The gruff man quickly sobered when Dean explained that he had his hands full with two children, agreeing to come to the cabin to clean up the bodies and look for whatever had turned the others into their younger selves.

In the meantime, Dean would be babysitter extraordinaire. 

Dean racked his brain for everything he remembered about taking care of Sam as a child, stopping at the grocery store for healthy snacks and supplies. Sam and Castiel both held firm to the cuffs of Dean’s jacket as he pushed the cart, earning a, “Aren’t you a sweet father?” from an old woman they passed.

The television in the motel had a channel playing reruns of Scooby Doo, so Dean set the boys up there and pulled out Sam’s laptop to do some research on de-aging spells. By the time Bobby called to check in, it was nightfall and Sam and Castiel’s eyes were drooping. 

Dean was just tucking the boys in bed, combing Sam’s hair out of his face, when Bobby got to the motel room. Seeing Dean, Bobby chuckled.

“You seem to be getting along just fine to me, boy,” he teased. Dean threw him a look, scratching Castiel’s back gently when he whimpered in his sleep. “I think we should leave ‘em, see how long you manage.”

Dean threw a pillow in Bobby’s direction in response, but the older man just stepped to the side so there was no impact. “What do you got for me, Bobby?” Dean questioned, glancing back at the boys before sitting with Bobby at the table.

To Dean’s satisfaction, Bobby had figured out the spell and counterspell already, so by the time Sam and Castiel woke the next morning they were back to normal.

Neither of them really remembered their afternoon as children with Dean, but both of them had a feeling deep down that Dean had taken care of them just perfectly.


End file.
